


Rise to the Challenge

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Help, I don't know how to write Gen, I got cracky flangst instead, I tried to write angst, M/M, Oops, Rated for a small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: Gen (and Kohaku) make Senkuu take a break and he gets injured.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Rise to the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Moon22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/gifts).



> This is.... kind of crack? Let’s say its 1/3 crack, 1/3 angst, and 1/3 gooey, disgusting fluff. Characters are a bit OOC.
> 
> Rated for a bit of blood and injury

The day had started off so well.

Of course, that’s when you know it will all hit the fan.

Senkuu was off doing his thing- _working too hard, never taking a break, when was the last time he ate anything?_

So now was the perfect time for the mentalist to do _his_ thing. Getting Senkuu to _take a freaking break._

The first few tries Gen made to get Senkuu out of his science hut were ignored, no matter what tricks Gen threw. After the second attempt failed, Gen narrowed his eyes and smirked. Time for him to bring out the big guns, so to speak.

He roped in Kohaku.

Senkuu didn’t want to go with them into the forest to relax a little? Too bad. Kohaku just muscled him away from his science and tossed him over her shoulder and- wait, what? Kohaku, tossing us _both_ over your shoulder was _not_ part of the plan-!

“This is your fault.” Senkuu grumbled. He was trying to look surly, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, but the whole thing just looked very silly from his tossed-over-the-shoulder-like-a-sack-of-potatoes position. The disgruntled mentalist had nothing to say.

When at last the trio had gotten far enough away that Senkuu couldn’t just run back (which, given his endurance, was not actually that far) Kohaku dumped them both unceremoniously to the ground. She at least had the courtesy to set Senkuu somewhat on his feet. Gen, she just let fall. _Rude._

She looked around as they got their bearings and then said, in the most unconvincing voice Gen had ever heard, “I have to... go iron my clothes!” She dashed away before either of them could say anything.

Gen decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. “I didn’t know you made an iron, Senkuu.”

“I didn’t.” Senkuu dusted off his dress-thing and looked around.

“Then... someone else did? Perhaps Chrome?”

“No.”

“I see. She wants us to know she ditched us then.”

“Yep.”

“Well, we might as well take advantage of a nice break. Shall we walk?”

“Sure.” Gen’s heart leapt. “I wanted to look for more herbs anyway. Chrome’s stash is starting to get low.” Gen’s heart sank. Of course Senkuu would work during a break. It was just who he was.

Thus, the two spent their “break” wandering through the forest and gathering herbs. It wasn’t the worst thing Senkuu had forced him to do and Gen was actually having fun with the science nerd, listening as he lectured about the different properties of the plants they were collecting and what they were typically used for.

Senkuu even tripped a few times, which gave Gen the excuse to grab his hand and steady him. And... to continue steadying him even after he had been steadied. Senkuu didn’t seem to mind holding hands and only let go when he found an herb he wanted.

It was a nice way to spend the afternoon.

Gen was having _fun_. He was _happy._

That was when the universe decided that that was enough happiness for the day.

Senkuu slipped and fell.

Down a hidden slope.

And judging by all the red, sliced his leg open pretty badly on that really wicked-looking rock.

The sight of all the blood is what got Gen scrambling down after him, pale and shaky with fear for his friend. _‘Is he really just a friend?’_ his heart questioned. _‘Now is NOT the time!’_ he thought back.

“Senkuu! Oh ear-day, what are we going to do?” He was panicking. He _knew_ he was panicking. Knowing that he was panicking _didn’t really help._

“Gen.” Senkuu’s voice cut through his panic like a lighthouse beacon in a raging storm. “Gen. Help me stop the bleeding.”

“Right! Right.” Gen kneeled down and fluttered his hands about, not really sure of what to do.

Senkuu grabbed his hands in his own and looked him in the eye. “Gen, you need to calm down. We need something like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.” Senkuu smirked at him and Gen felt himself relax just a smidge. “You got anything up your sleeve, mentalist?”

Gen thought for a second, then smiled and pulled out the itty-bitty little knife Suika threw him when he was still with Hyoga. He used the knife to cut off a long strip of his cloak, which he used to tie just above the gaping wound on Senkuu’s leg.

Senkuu then produced a rudimentary mortar and pestle and some of the herbs they had gathered. “Grind these up so we can put it on the wound. It’ll help keep it from getting infected.”

Gen stared. “Do you just... keep these with you? You keep a mortar and pestle in your pocket. Why am I even surprised? You keep _everything_ in your pockets.”

Senkuu gritted his teeth, “Now is _really_ not the time, Gen.”

So, Gen ground up the herbs and gently, gently, _gently_ , applied it to Senkuu’s wound. After his gash was dressed, Gen helped Senkuu stand up and they started walking slowly back to the village. Senkuu was leaning heavily on Gen for support.

Every little wince or whimper Senkuu made had Gen pausing and assessing what he could do to make the whole thing easier on the scientist. Finally, with a concerned look for the pale and sweating genius beside him, Gen stopped. Senkuu stopped too and dropped his head, side-eyeing him with a _look_. “What.”

“I’ll... I’ll just carry you.”

Senkuu raised an eyebrow. Even enduring incredible pain, he had sass. Gen loved it. “Can you even do that?”

“Yes!” Gen cried indignantly. He paused, “Maybe?” What transpired over the next few minutes was Gen struggling to figure out the best way to carry Senkuu. Over-the-shoulder was immediately shot down, as was bridal-style and the fireman's carry. They finally settled on a piggy-back ride and were off once again through the forest slightly faster than before but still not very fast.

They eventually made it back to the village where some people (Chrome, Suika, and Kaseki) immediately rushed to take care of Senkuu and others (Kohaku) ~~interrogated~~ asked Gen about what happened.

A few hours later saw Kohaku helping Senkuu up into his little hut so he could sleep and dragging Chrome and Gen away so Senkuu could have some peace. Gen waited until she was sound asleep before sneaking away and crawling into Senkuu’s hut. 

He wasn’t going to wake him, he just... wanted to make sure he was ok and to... keep an eye on him. Gen sat with his arms around his knees and watched Senkuu’s chest rise and fall with his steady breath.

He had been completely useless this afternoon. Had completely lost his cool because Senkuu had gotten hurt. What if they had been attacked? What if Gen had been frozen while Senkuu was being ripped apart by beasts or dragged away by Hyoga? What would he have done then?

Gen had always thought himself a cool head when faced with high stakes. It’s what he did when spying on Senkuu and giving false reports to Tsukasa and betraying Hyoga. But... when Senkuu was hurt, _truly_ hurt, when he needed Gen’s cool head and rational thinking the most, Gen hadn’t been able to provide. Senkuu had to do everything himself. Had to guide Gen through things he already knew how to do but suddenly forgot because Senkuu was injured.

Gen buried his head in his knees and just listened to Senkuu’s breathing.

He started and looked up when a soft voice said his name. He looked at Senkuu, whose eyes were still half closed with exhaustion. Gen watched as Senkuu unfolded one of the hands he had resting on his stomach and reached for him.

Gen blinked and took a few seconds to move his arm and grab Senkuu’s outstretched hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. Senkuu turned his head to be able to look at Gen a little better and smiled. Gen hunkered down a little, feeling happy that he was able to give some comfort to the injured scientist.

Senkuu squeezed Gen’s hand and Gen copied the motion. “...thanks,” Senkuu started, “for... helping me. I appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry I panicked. You were the one who was hurt and I was acting like it was me.”

“It’s not unusual to be freaked out by blood, Gen. It’s really quite common, actually. Besides, you got over it quickly, just like I knew you would.” Was... was Senkuu’s smile... _proud_? That couldn’t be right... could it?

“It... it wasn’t because of the blood, Senkuu. It was because it was you.” Gen looked away at that, ashamed.

“Aww, you really do care, mentalist. That’s so sweet I’m gonna throw up.” Gen couldn’t help a small smile at Senkuu’s teasing tone. “Whether it was because of the blood or not, you were still able to rise to the test, Gen. I’ve come to rely on you because of that and you’ve never made me think twice about your capability."

Gen flushed at the praise and carefully lifted Senkuu’s hand so he could place a kiss on the back of it. It was Senkuu’s turn to flush. 

Gen dropped their still-linked hands and shuffled until he was laying down. He rubbed soothing circles over the back of Senkuu’s hand as the scientist slowly drifted off to sleep.

No matter what happened, Gen would always rise to the challenge, not just for his sake, but for Senkuu's as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna_Moon22, if you ever have any doubt that I love you, just read this and know that I wouldn’t write even hinted SenGen for just anyone. Also, I know how you love things getting stabbed (mainly Senkuu), so have Senkuu getting stabbed with a jagged rock! Congrats!


End file.
